


Believer

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Smut, dragon - Freeform, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Writing for the 2020 April Drabble Nights for Them Prince and The Hieress’.Each chapter is 100-150 words.Theme is Emo/Punk RockSong and Artist (this is personal, of course): Believer by Imagine Dragons
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Prince and the Heiress Challenges





	1. Spiked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - Spiked  
> Word Count - 156

  
Vegeta sat against the cave walls, blood dripping down from the gash in his forehead, as the cries of his fellow Saiyans sounded from around the corner. Cursing from Nappa, a grunt from Raditz, as the cavern shook.

He had no clue why Frieza wanted to have them investigate the planet before blowing it up. Something about a lost treasure? Who cares, the prince thought to him as he clutched his side. The bones there had shifted significantly since the last time he checked. Definitely broken. They’d be lucky if they made it out alive at this point.

Thinking back to when he first entered the cave, flying without concern as his eyes adjusted to the sudden blackness, Vegeta couldn’t recall what hit him. He heard the roar, though. He felt the spiked limb, of what he thought was a tail, hit him.

Suddenly, there was the crunch of footsteps. It was coming this way.


	2. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Scream  
> Word Count - 150

Vegeta crouched close to the ground, doing his best to become invisible despite the bright colors of his PTO armor. 

Small breaths, quick breaths, through the nose...  
The crunching grew louder.  
Whatever creature was around the darkened corner roared.  
A blinding light flashed through the tunnel, illuminating everything for a split second and blinding him completely.

He screamed, his hands unconsciously coming up to clutch his eyes. The pain was intense, seeming to rip the corneas right out of their sockets. When the light faded, Vegeta tested blinking and looking about. Nothing. He cursed, punching the dirt beneath him. It was like he was completely blind.

“Aww, are you hurt, solider?” Vegeta froze, senses on high alert. A soft, feminine voice was speaking to him to the - he sniffed, turning his head towards an unfamiliar scent of berries and vanilla - left. 

A hand touched him.   
He gasped.  
Blackness.


	3. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Black  
> Word Count - 150

The feel of something touching him - a pair of hands running through his black hair - is what woke Vegeta from his slumber. His limbs were heavy, yet he could feel the softness of what felt like a bed beneath him. 

Something sweet drifted by his nose.  
His mouth began to salivate; food...  
Those obsidian eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings.

The face in front of him - a woman - smiled gently. Her skin was moonlight pale and soft as she cupped his cheeks in her palms. Blue hair curled around her face and seemed to stretch down the expanse of her body. 

His eyes widened as he took her in; she was naked, aside from her hair and what looked to be glittering scales covering a pair of large breasts.

That wave of vanilla hit him again.  
He gulped.  
 _What in the world was going on..._


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Confession  
> Word Count - 178

“Don’t move,” she cooed, “You’ve hurt yourself.”

He snarled, doing his best to move away from the woman’s hand. Her touch was cool and soothing, must to his displeasure. “Who are you, female? And where did the beast that was in this cave disappear to?”

Those bright blue eyes went wide with surprise, though Vegeta could see something stirring within their depths that was unreadable. “A beast? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Tch. Where’s my men?” He looked around frantically, searching. At least, his eyes did. Each limb felt sluggish as the Saiyan attempted to rouse himself from the soft bedding. “What have you done to my body?”

She sighed, flipping her hair irately. The locks moved away from the bareness of her neck, the tops of those creamy thighs glistening in the dim light. He frowned and flushed in embarrassment, willing his body to not react. “I have a confession...” she began, her tone suddenly soft.”

Those lips leaned in close to his ear, brushing against the lobe. 

“I am the beast in this cavern...”


	5. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Insecurity  
> Word count - 159

A vicious snarl started in the back of the prince’s throat...but it was cut off by the woman leaning between his thighs.

He bit his tongue.

“Where are they, you foul creature?” Vegeta spit, doing his best to drive any thought out of his mind.

She traced a lazy finger over his chest, the fingertips coated in red. “Oh, passed out somewhere. We’ve gone deeper into the cave. They won’t find us for awhile.” Pearly white teeth flashed evilly. “We’re all alone.”

He swallowed back a lump in his throat. “And?”

“And I want you, solider.” Her breath fanned across his face. The intoxicating gaze he found himself in dragged Vegeta in deeper, turning his muscles into puddles. Those words hardened certain parts of his body. “Mmm, and I can see you want me too...” she commented.

Crimson spread across his cheeks; such a vulgar woman. “But I-“

“Shh.” A dainty finger laid itself across his lips. “Just relax...”


	6. Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Break-up  
> Word Count - 150

His mind was in a fog, his body moving on its own accord. Vegeta couldn’t find the strength or the will to stop.

The woman growled low with desire as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, swallowing him completely over and over again, sucking him of every drop of his seed.

A loud moan was wrenched from his throat as she planted a foot on each side of his hips and bounced up and down on his cock. Those walls constructed around his member repeatedly, sending rushing waves of heat through his core.

His tail twitched and curled around her waist...  
The lewd sounds coming from her throat drove him mad...  
Vegeta chased his high, over and over, climaxing with exhaustion and neverending need...

“Fuck you,” he snapped weakly.  
His eyes rolled back, seeing stars and shades of blue.  
“You already are, Badman,” she giggled.


	7. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Makeup  
> Word count - 152

She gasped as the Saiyan suddenly flipped them over and pinned her against the bedspread. 

Legs hiked up to her ears.  
His hips pistoned against hers, slamming his cock deep inside of her.  
The scales on her body rippled, her skin shimmering and shifting as her orgasm finally began to take hold.

“I am no one’s slave,” he growled, those dark eyes drilling into her almost as fervently as his dick. “No blue-eyed vixen is going to control me.”

A weak smile appeared between moans as she peered up at him.   
Tears of pleasure streamed down her face.  
Those deft fingers scratched the fur of his tail tenderly as it tightened around her waist.

“Then take me like the strong man you are...”

His growl deepened.  
He thrust into her hard, breaking rhythm to pronounce each word with his hips:  
“I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. Now, say my name.”


	8. Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A fabric pattern of plaid and skulls   
> Word count - 142

Miles away, closer to the surface, two bodies began to stir. 

A bald one groaned, stretching and grunting as the deep purple bruise on his neck and left thigh throbbed.

The other, with hair to rival the sapphire creature who’d rendered him unconscious, lay sprawled against a stone wall. Scratches and jagged streaks of dust decorated the warriors body from battle. “What the hell was that?” Raditz asked, a hand clutching his aching head as his body struggled to sit up.

Nappa shook his head in confusion. “No clue. Where’s Vegeta?”

All that was seen around them were bones of the previously passed, skeletons of former fools who dared cross the beast’s path.

Panic set in as the two Saiyans, unaware of what lay deeper under the planet’s crust and the carnal pleasures their Prince was partaking in, began a frantic search.


	9. Skateboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Skateboard  
> Word count - 150
> 
> I had no clue, honestly, what to do with this prompt! So, here we go:

“Oh!” the blue-haired female moaned, her body growing weak against the bed spread. The man who held her tightly in his arms had taken her so fervently she began to slide half way off of the bed. Her head hung heavily, gently bouncing aganist the side of the mattress, part of her lengthy hair brushing against the cold rock beneath them. Her limbs trembled as she desperately dug her nails into his arms, looking for a grip on anything. “Is this really - ngh - the time for introductions?”

The dark prince’s lips were latched on to her throat, leaving deep, purple hickeys across her skin. Those hips never faltered as he drove his thick, hard cock deep within her core. “Tell me your name or I stop.”

The heat of his voice...  
The intensity in his movements...  
She instantly grew slicker between her legs...

She gasped loudly, “It’s Bulma.”


	10. My Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Myspace  
> Word Count - 238

The relief between Nappa and Raditz was palpable when they saw the Prince of their race emerge from the cave depths. His body was scratched and bitten, covered in a number of bruises and bloody marks. The feeling disapated quickly, though, when they saw the beast come up behind him.

It was a menacing, scaly sight. Rows and rows of teeth chomped as the dragon, colored like the crystalline skies above them, emerged and let out a deafening roar.

Yet, Vegeta remained calm. He even had a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Stand down,” he commanded his underlings, walking nonchalantly to his pod. Trembling slightly, his order was obeyed but not without two questioning gazes following him. The beast snarled and followed what looked to be it’s new master, a heavy plated tail swishing along the ground happily.

But what was worse was when the body shifted. Suddenly, the beast shrunk in size - it’s skin twisting and churning into a creamy, soft texture - and a petite woman with lengthy hair of the same blue stood in its place. 

Mouths gapped.  
Eyes widened.

She giggled as Vegeta sat in the pod and Bulma, naked as a jay bird, sat proudly in his lap. 

The door closed with a distinct click.  
With a blast, the pod shot off into the stars.  
And Raditz and Nappa were left wondering what in the hell was going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was ROUGH 🤣 thanks for reading and sticking through it with me ❤️👏🏼👏🏼


End file.
